


A first time for everything

by silkarc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Oral, Post Turf Wars, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: After the turf wars they finally shared those three little words, for the first time. And now there's so much more for them to discover about each other.





	1. One happy engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, so expect it to be rough around the edges until I've made some fixes after the first few days. Not likely to be a full book but definitely some smutty snippets of post-turf wars life, starting with their first time (I headcanon they haven't had time until now). 
> 
> I have chapter two in the works, we'll see what happens after then. Writing is hard!
> 
> p.s. maybe it should be called "Thirst time"

Korra’s heart was racing, like a drum in her chest being pounded, over and over. She’d never felt this nervous, or this excited. Both, she thought.

She’d finally said it, after wanting to for so long. She’d told Asami she loved her, and her fears had been washed away when Asami said the same right back to her.

The happy warmth spreading from Korra’s chest threatened to burn her to her core, or perhaps that had more to do with the way Asami was looking at her across the table, her eyes sparkling almost as much as the small flute of champagne she sipped upon.

“Are you okay?”

The question startled Korra, and she fumbled at the back of her hair, laughing. “Of course, just, uh, you know…”

“Oh, I know,” Asami said, smiling widely. “And, I still can’t believe you beat me to it.”

Her smile twisted into a pout, a playful gesture which only made the burning in Korra’s chest fiercer. What a crazy few months it’d been, she thought. Of all things to happen - turf wars, like they’d needed even more chaos in the city.

But not anymore. Now was the time for celebration, and hopefully, at long, long last - peace.

“I’ll need to speak with her later,” Asami said, nodding her head in the direction of their new president, Zhu Li.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll manage that tonight,” Korra said, sucking in a sharp intake of breath when Zhu Li span her husband in a flashy dance move that ought to have broken his back, “she seems a little occupied.”

“In that case I guess it’s just you and me,” Asami said, circling a fingertip upon her now empty glass.

“Hah, how many of those have you had,” Korra asked, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Unbeknownst to Asami, she’d booked the best hotel room she could afford tonight. She didn’t want either of them to get too drunk, because she was thinking tonight, well, it might be _the_ night, their first time.

“Two, which is one more than you,” Asami said, filling Korra’s glass before topping up her own.

“I didn’t realise it was a race.”

“Maybe I just want to loosen you up a little,” Asami said, sitting beside Korra and leaning in very closely, “… for later.”

Korra coughed into her glass and somehow managed to inhale champagne bubbles up her nostrils, which made her cough turn into a sneeze, the entire catastrophe of motion causing her to spill at least half her drink, and a burst of joyous laughter to erupt from Asami.

It was like Asami was in her head, and not for the first time. Did Asami somehow know what she’d been thinking? Was it written all over her face?

“Hey,” Asami said, her playful demeanour shifting to solemn, “I’m only teasing. There’s really no rush for… well, you know.”

Korra felt her cheeks redden. “It’s not that I don’t want to…” she said, filling her own glass back up and drinking half of it in a neat, single gulp. “It’s just, even with Mako I barely…”

And it was true, she was inexperienced. Shy, clumsy, and completely clueless when it came to things like this. She felt sure she’d make a complete mess even if they did try anything, but then again anything with Asami would be pretty amazing…

“Hey.”

Korra had let her mind wander again, but when she felt Asami’s hand tighten upon hers, the light squeeze of her fingers brought her back to reality. 

“Argh, why am I like this,” she said, trying to undo the serious mood that she’d inflicted.

“Because you’re you,” Asami said, raising her hand to lightly stroke Korra’s cheek, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Korra hummed at the words and the contact of Asami’s fingertips, her heart rate slowing, her eyes closing. She loved Asami, loved everything about her. She felt Asami’s fingers trail lower, where they traced a line beneath her lips. Korra opened her eyes to see gorgeous green ones staring right back, fireworks blasting up into the sky just behind. And just like that, with such sudden clarity, Korra knew she’d find the courage. She wondered why she’d waited at all, never mind for this long.

“Want to blow this joint?” she asked, a wide grin spreading on her face.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

\--

“Do you think he’ll be discreet?” Asami asked, keeping pace with Korra’s brisk steps as they hurried down yet another corridor, amber lights drawing circles across the flowery patterns of the floor. They’d paid the asking yuan plus a hefty tip to the hotel manager, and in return he’d given a room upgrade from the one Korra had booked.

“Does it matter?” Korra said, chuckling, “I’m pretty sure everyone knows by now.”

Asami’s eyes lit up at the words, and it thrilled Korra to see her looking so… _alive_. After everything they’d both been through, after all these years. She released Asami’s hand only for the few seconds it took for her to get the room key from her pocket and unlock the door. She found Asami’s hands again, holding them in hers as she nudged the door open, stumbled into the room and almost fell over.

“Are you drunk?” Asami asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Korra laughed, and closed the door behind, then took Asami’s hands in hers again. “Nope, just my usual clumsy self.”

“Well then, clumsy,” Asami said, pulling Korra’s hands to her chest, “care to tell me why we’re here?”

“Do I need a reason to treat my girl to a fancy hotel room?” Korra asked, grinning.

“It really is something, I’ll give you that,” Asami said, peering around. “Not sure about those huge golden ball lamps though.”

“They are a bit… overkill,” Korra admitted, though really, she had barely looked around the room at all. She loved watching Asami’s face, loved watching her expressions shift so freely from curious and wide eyed, to disgusted and wrinkly nosed – in this case because of giant golden ball lamps.

“You haven’t even looked at them,” Asami said, squeezing Korra’s fingers.

“Hmm? Oh. Sorry, I’m a little, uh,” Korra felt her heart hammering against her chest. She wanted to kiss Asami, but doing it here, just the two of them in a room, that was a whole new context. She’d felt so sure before, but now her nerves were threatening to take over, again. “I’m…”

Asami reached a hand up and brushed Korra’s cheek, smiling. “You know nothing has to happen here, right? We can just cuddle, talk, the usual…”

Korra laughed, feelinghalf-relieved. “How come you’re always in my head?”

“I know my girl.”

“Well, what if,” Korra said forcing the words out before she could overthink it, “what if I wanted more than the usual?”

“Reeally?” Asami asked, raising both eyebrows, “How many drinks did you have?”

“Just the one, no wait, two,” Korra said, grinning.

Asami paused, appearing unsure for a moment.

“Asami, I… I’ve always been nervous, and I’ll always _be_ nervous,” Korra said, smiling, “but I mean, it’s you! Look at you! Have you even _seen_ you?”

Asami laughed loudly at the remark, shaking her head. “You really are full of-“

“I meant it.” Korra said, removing her hands from Asami’s to shrug out of her thin coat. The room felt so very warm, all of a sudden. “You’re just so… perfect.”

“Hmm. Charmer.” Asami said, drawing her lips into a thin but clearly amused smile, “nobody’s perfect.”

“You are to me,” Korra said, leaning into Asami’s frame and running her palms up her slender shoulders. “I love you.”

“Oh, Korra,” Asami said, her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes, “what did I do to deserve you…”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” Korra said, capturing Asami’s lips and savouring them in a long, tender kiss. She knew that until now Asami had been holding back, had felt it in how she trembled whenever they’d kissed, in how she was trembling now.

“Are you sure about this?” Asami asked in a shuddering breath, closing her eyes.

“I’m sure,” Korra said, meeting Asami’s lips with her own.

This time one kiss wasn’t nearly enough. Korra sought Asami’s lips over and over, each time finding them hungrier, less hesitant, less restrained. Korra scraped her nails across the flesh behind Asami’s neck, and Asami growled quietly, digging her nails into Korra’s shoulders, pushing her towards the bed, where Korra felt the kiss deepen more than ever, felt a hot hungry tongue scorch across her lips.

 Korra gasped, breaking for air, just to breathe for a moment. Asami must have misunderstood.

“Sorry!” she said, drawing back suddenly.

“Don’t be,” Korra said, surprised at how deep her own voice sounded. She rushed forward, seeking another kiss, wanting to feel that tongue all over again, and when she did she joined it with hers, lights dancing behind her eyes when they found each other, the bed suddenly beneath them, her mind spinning with dizzy delight until she wasn’t even sure which way was up anymore.

Asami broke contact first, and the absence of her lips caused Korra almost physical pain. “Where are you-“ her words trailed off as she watched Asami stand at the foot of the bed, slowly removing layer after layer of clothing - her coat, then her dress, then the rest – her eyes never once leaving Korra’s.

Korra had an idea, of course. She’d stolen glances, usually when she thought Asami wasn’t looking. She’d noticed the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts. She’d seen most of her, one small slip of skin at a time. But never, ever had she seen this, everything, all at once. It was breathtaking. _She_ was breathtaking.

Asami smiled, biting her lip. “You’re blushing.”

“Actually, I’m dying,” Korra said, her chest feeling as though it might explode, “you’re killing me.”

Asami stepped forward and lifted Korra’s chin with a single finger. “I’m just getting started.”

Whatever threads of control had held Korra together until this point seemed to unravel all at once, and it was like a physical weight falling from her shoulders. She stood up and brought her hands up, looking at Asami for permission.

“I’m all yours.”

Korra bit her lower lip before finally placing her hands on Asami’s bare skin. It was warm to the touch, smoother than she’d expected, but not smooth everywhere. Korra trailed her palms across the pale flesh, sometimes finding small scars, old and new. She’d ask the story behind each one, some day. Her hands slid into the dips of Asami’s waist, where she felt Asami’s whole body tremble.

“Are you cold?” Korra whispered.

“No.” Asami said, swallowing thickly.

Korra’s hands trailed upwards until she came across the supple curve of Asami’s breast, her gaze resting upon dark, stiffened nipples. She had an overwhelming urge to put her mouth upon them, but she also wanted to take her time just touching Asami, feeling her beneath her hands for the first time.

“You are insanely, ridiculously beautiful,” Korra said. She ran her hands around the edge of Asami’s breasts, to her collarbone, resting at the base of her neck.

“I’ve wanted your touch… for so, so long,” Asami said, the words drawn out slowly, her eyes darker than usual. “You feel amazing.”

Korra stepped away so that she could undress herself, feeling her cheeks become hotter and hotter with each layer that she shed, not helped in the slightest by those darkened green eyes boring into hers.

And then Korra stood, exposed and naked, before her lover.

“If I’m beautiful,” Asami whispered, closing the gap between them and caressing Korra’s cheek, “then you are a Goddess.”

Korra didn’t have any words left. She loved Asami, and everything inside of her urged her forwards, urged her to crash her lips into Asami’s, pull their bodies as closely together as possible, feel every inch of Asami against her. And what a feeling it was, like electric, running around every inch of skin touching skin.

Korra didn’t even know how they got onto the bed again, or how she ended up on top of Asami, trailing her lips down her body. Asami’s scent and taste overwhelmed her senses, making her dizzy, overcome with the need to taste more. Asami’s gasps of breathy approval were all she needed for encouragement, and she soon found herself where she’d so desperately wanted to taste earlier.

“Yes… Korra… ”

No sooner had Korra’s lips closed around a single, stiffened peak than Asami’s whole body turned rigid, with Korra’s name upon her lips. Korra groaned, lashing her tongue around that wonderful peak, groaning louder still when Asami’s fingers grasped into her hair, pulling at her, demanding more.

Some small part of her was telling her that she had no idea what she was doing. Another, far louder voice was telling her to touch, taste and feel _everything_ , to revel in everything that Asami would give. And the loudest voice of all joyously screamed how lucky she was to be here in this moment, showing Asami just how much she loved her, finally. _Finally_.

Korra reluctantly released her captive nipple and kissed her way down Asami’s torso, hyper-aware of every single movement Asami’s body made, how it trembled and writhed beneath her, how those fingers clasped more tightly in her hair when she found the right spots to tease with her tongue.

“Haha, stop!” Asami suddenly kicked out, yelping, and Korra knew she’d found a particularly interesting spot on the side of Asami’s waist.

“Hmm, ticklish?” Korra asked, biting her lip.

“Korra,” Asami said, staring. “Not now. Don’t you dare.”

Korra chuckled to herself and shook her head, moving her lips to a more acceptable position, “Just so you know,” she said, kissing along Asami’s abdomen, “I’m filing that away for later.”

“Mmhmm.” Asami mumbled, and Korra realised _where_ she was kissing down toward. Half of her filled with dread, wondering if she’d mess this up. The other half was filled with excitement and wonder. She kissed around Asami’s navel, stealing a glance down toward her black curls, and it was then that she noticed the glistening slickness down both of Asami’s thighs. The sight eradicated any shred of doubt she had, replacing it with hunger.

Korra hastened her actions, wanting, no, _needing_ nothing more than the taste of her love. Her senses were overwhelmed when she found her mark, the delightful musk of Asami’s sex making her dizzy with desire.

“Korra,” Asami’s voice, barely a whimper. “Please…”

Korra was undone. She pushed herself forward, her mouth enveloping Asami completely, and for the first time she truly tasted her, holding back tears of joy at the sensation, the taste, the sound of her lover crying out, the sight of Asami clasping her hands into the bedsheets, raising her hips, losing control.

She might have no experience with _other_ women, but she knew how this worked. Korra counteracted Asami’s bucking thighs, holding her down and finding a rhythm with her tongue that made Asami’s voice raise an octave, finding the spots that made her moans turn to gasps and her gasps turn to throaty, desperate demands.

“Korra, please,” Asami uttered, and her whole body trembled. “I need you inside.”

At those words Korra could barely function at all, and her next breath came out in a long, ragged gasp. She ran the tip of her tongue along glimmering folds of pink, and slowly, gently glided one digit into her lover, then groaned, finding herself utterly overwhelmed. There was the sensation of smooth velvet walls clenching around her finger, the sound of guttural, desperate pleas escaping Asami’s throat, and frantic, desperate fingers clawing knots into her hair.

“M-more…”

Asami’s hips rose and fell in tandem with her gasps, and Korra could barely make out the words, but she was sure she could hear Asami whispering her name, and the words _at last_ , over and over again. She curled her finger upward, where she sought out the same sensitive spot she knew her own body had.

“Y-yes… yes!”

The way Asami’s body trembled, and the way the words tumbled from her, breathy, between gasps of air… If Korra hadn’t been in love before, she sure as hell was now. She added a second finger, and pressed the flat of her tongue in a long, agonising stroke along Asami’s folds, around her clit. Fingers dug into her scalp, nails almost piercing skin, and breathy gasps turned into choked cries. Korra almost lost her rhythm, so fiercely were Asami’s hips rocking into her, and try as she might Korra found it almost impossible to keep up but she kept her fingers inside all the same, slowly gliding in and out, stroking that magical spot inside, rolling the thickness of her tongue around Asami’s clit whenever it rose to meet her mouth.

The dampness around Korra’s fingers became wetter until she could barely feel flesh at all, just smooth hot silk flowing all around her, and it was with one last thrust of her fingers that Asami cried out more loudly than ever, clenching Korra’s head and hand tightly in place, rocking, shuddering, until Korra wondered if she might suffocate. And if she did, she figured it’d be a good way to go.

Finally, Asami’s trembling fingers and thighs released Korra from her prison, a prison she had to practically tear herself away from even without being held captive. She reluctantly kissed her way up Asami’s abdomen, which was now beaded with sweat, along with the rest of her beautiful body.

When Korra met her lover face to face, green eyes resting upon blue, she felt almost lost for words. “I love you,” she said, touching their noses together.

“I love you too,” Asami said, sniffling.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m just so, so happy…”

Korra closed her eyes, smiling. “Yeah. Me too.”


	2. And a lucky avatar

Korra lay contentedly with her face nuzzled into Asami’s shoulder, one arm draped across Asami’s waist. She listened while Asami’s breathing slowed to a normal pace, and watched the small beads of sweat across her gorgeous body evaporate one by one.

Asami gently tussled with Korra’s fringe, before taking a deep breath. “If I didn’t know better,” she said, exhaling shakily, “I’d swear you’ve done that before.”

Korra laughed and turned to face Asami, propping up on her elbows. “Only in my dreams.”

“Hmm,” Asami mumbled, turning her head to one side, a smile creeping up both sides of her cheeks. Suddenly, she flung herself atop Korra and pinned her to the bed with legs straddled around her waist. She leant down and whispered into Korra’s ear.

“Now I’m intrigued. You’ve been dreaming about this?”

“Hah, um,” Korra said, her breath hitching when she felt Asami’s smooth, damp sex gliding over her abdomen, “uh…”

“Cat got your tongue?”

Korra knew what Asami was doing. Goading her, but it was meant in good spirits, an effort to make her so frustrated that she’d come out of her shell. Much to Korra’s chagrin, it was working, as usual, and so she rose to the challenge, as usual.

“I’ve been dreaming about you, about making love,” she said, sliding her hands up Asami’s waist, “since before we left for the spirit world.”

“That makes two of us,” Asami said, drawing her fingertips across Korra’s collarbone. “Hmm, the things I’ve wanted to do to you…”

Korra groaned, and squeezed her hands into Asami’s thighs, “Tell me more…”

“I’d rather show you,” Asami said, resting her hands on Korra’s shoulders, looking down at her through lidded eyes.

Korra leant upward, craning her neck so she could kiss beneath Asami’s chin, around her neck, where she bit gently. “Show me.”

At that, Asami growled deeply and shoved Korra back against the bed, the look in those green eyes dangerous, almost feral. Korra closed her eyes, and tuned in to nothing except the touch of her lover. Warm palms travelled down her collarbones and torso, around her breasts, and Korra arched herself toward them, seeking more, rewarded when thumbs teased the tips of her nipples.

Korra bit her lip, not managing to stifle her groan at all. She’d never been touched before, not like this. And it was Asami touching her, Asami, the most beautiful, caring woman she’d ever known. The woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the woman she’d trust with her heart, with her soul.

“Korra, are you okay?”

Asami’s voice snapped her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, where she found a worried expression on Asami’s face.

“mm-hmm. More than, why?”

“You’re crying…”

“Huh?” Korra said, only then realising she had a slight sniffle. She raised a finger to her eyes, surprised to find them damp. “Oh. Oh! No, it isn’t like that,” she said, smiling and grabbing Asami’s shoulders. “I’m just so, so happy. I’m so happy to be here, with you, and I’m a little overwhelmed. In a good way.”

Asami half laughed half choked, wiping away a tear herself. “I thought for a moment you didn’t want me after all.”

“I want you,” Korra said, taking Asami’s hands in hers. “Didn’t I make that _pretty_ obvious just now?”

“When you made love to me…” Asami confirmed, a smile stretching wide on her lips.

“I heard I was pretty good at it too.”

Asami giggled at that, playfully swatting at Korra, and passion gave way to playfulness, at least for a short time. Until Korra took one of Asami’s slender hands, guided it toward her mouth, and gently kissed the end of Asami’s middle finger before taking it into her mouth, sucking gently.

“Mmm,” Asami mumbled, that same predatory gaze returning to her eyes. Korra wanted to make Asami forget any worries she had, over this being her first time, over her being unsure for so long. She wasn’t unsure now. She wanted to feel everything that Asami would give her, and more.

She released Asami’s finger from her mouth, and guided both of Asami’s hands towards her breasts where she pushed herself against those warm palms, her whole body tingling at the contact. She kept hold of Asami’s wrists while she lied back down, pulling Asami to the bed with her.

“This time, don’t stop.”

“Only if you ask me to,” Asami said, a low growl to her voice.

Any words Korra might have spoken were trapped in her throat, and she groaned instead when teeth scraped against her neck, and lips sucked at her flesh. She arched her body and tilted her head instinctively, wanting more. And more she got, Asami’s hands kneading her breasts, Asami’s teeth and lips torturing her neck and her ear, before capturing her mouth in a long, deep kiss.

Every move of Asami’s palms left Korra breathless, every kiss made her burn hotter, made the heat between her legs reach a point where it seared, almost painfully. And that tongue, that painfully teasing tongue, one moment swirling against hers, the other moment drawing circles around her breast, her nipple…

“Asami…” Korra breathed, squeezing her eyes shut, “I need you, please…”

“Where..?” a single word, growled upon her ear.

“Everywhere…” Korra said, once more taking Asami’s wrist in her hand. This time she guided it to the place that threatened to drive her mad if left untouched for much longer, “… especially here.”

It seemed that that was the final push Asami needed. Korra opened her eyes just in time to see a hunger in those addictive green eyes, a hunger like she’d never seen before. Her chest tightened in anticipation moments before she finally felt pressure against her clit, and Korra breathed in deep ragged breaths, delighting in the sensation of Asami’s fingers, exploring, touching, rolling in tight circles.

And when Asami found the perfect rhythm, one that threatened to send her over the edge, it made Korra ache inside, desperate to feel even more.

“More…”

“Korra, are you su-“

“Please,” Korra said, barely whispering, “I need you…”

Asami’s fierce gaze softened, and her expression appeared full of love. Gentle fingers slid lower, Asami’s eyes never leaving her own, and then a dull sensation stretched inside of her, burning brightly, forcing a long, deep groan from Korra. She scratched her hands into the bedsheets and bit her lip, barely able to stem the cries that rippled from her throat each time fingers rolled against the perfect spot.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, her voice hoarse.

“Gods… yes,” Korra whimpered, rolling her hips against Asami’s hand. “Don’t stop…”

She had never known something could feel so… so _good_. Not even her own touch could have such an effect, make her gasp for air, or send her dizzy like this. She felt soft lips kiss down her torso and opened one eye, a buzz of anticipation washing through her entire body when she realised where Asami was kissing toward.

There was no warning, as though Asami’s own control had finally snapped. Asami’s scorching hot mouth sealed around Korra and she cried out, the feeling so intense that it was almost unbearable, especially when a wet pressure rolled and flicked around her bud. Korra’s whole body was trembling, her hips writhing, her breaths ragged, her whimpers loud.

“I love you…”

Asami’s voice, whispered against Korra’s sex just before a second finger penetrated her and lips seared against her once more. Korra became undone, sounds escaping her throat that she didn’t recognise as her own, barely conscious that she was uttering Asami’s name, grasping long black strands of hair in her hands and tugging, the flicks of Asami’s tongue working in perfect tandem with her thrusting fingers.

Korra felt her heart, beating faster than ever, heat spreading from it and blossoming across her entire body, until it matched that burning ferocity between her legs. Burning pressure that grew with every touch of Asami’s tongue, every drive of her fingers, until-

“Asami, I’m…” she stuttered, “ah, a-ah!”

Heat exploded between Korra’s legs and she clutched Asami’s head tightly, lost to the blinding pressure, flowing throughout her in violent, beautiful waves.

Moments later Korra collapsed to the bed, feeling limp, and trembling from head to toe. Lips slowly kissed their way up her body, and she raised her head to look down, smiling when she saw Asami’s gaze locked upon hers.

“Hey,” Asami breathed, coming to rest beside Korra, stroking an arm along her waist. She was trembling too, Korra could feel it in her touch.

“mm, hey,” Korra mumbled. She leant forward for a swift kiss, not minding at all that she tasted herself upon Asami’s lips. “I’m… floating.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“mm-hmm, you should…”

Korra closed her eyes and relaxed for a while, enjoying Asami’s caresses along her very satisfied body. Eventually, she found her voice again.

“I… feel like an idiot for not doing this sooner.”

“I’m not sure we’ve really had time until now,” Asami said, sliding her calf smoothly over Korra’s thigh. “Even the spirit world was… well, a bit...”

“Hectic, crazy, dangerous, the usual,” Korra said, stifling a giggle. She ran her palm over Asami’s folded leg, and looked her in the eye. “But I love that we’ve shared so much together.”

“I love it too,” Asami said, adjusting her position until she once more straddled Korra, and placed her hands upon her chest. “And I love you, more than anything.”

“More than engines?”

“Don’t push it.”

“More than cars?”

“Like I said,” Asami said, leaning towards Korra’s lips, “more than anything… except engines.”

Korra smiled, feeling her love overflowing, tears threatening to spill once more. “bah, shut up and kiss me,” she said, grinning.

Asami did kiss her. More than once. More than Korra could count. Minutes turned to hours turned to the next day, and not once had they slept. The night had been filled with talk, with touch, with love.

And, as it turned out, nobody in republic city seemed to mind when they decided to take the next day off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, such lovebirds


End file.
